With today's fast-paced mentality, individuals and businesses expect financial transactions and financial related processes to be carried out quickly, easily and ideally error-free. In order to achieve these objectives, companies and particularly retailers invest substantial amounts of money to purchase or lease specialized hardware and software, and spend additional monies to train personnel in the operation and use of such specialized hardware and software. In the retail industry, it is now commonplace for retailers to have within their various stores credit and debit card processing equipment so that credit and debit card transactions may be processed quickly both at the point of sale and in back office operations. However, and unlike credit and debit card transactions and post-transaction processing, cash transactions and post-cash transaction processing are relatively slow and prone to human error. More particularly, after cash is collected by a retailer, the manners in which the cash is handled, processed, counted, and ultimately deposited into a financial institute are relatively slow and cumbersome.